The Haunting Hour - Pumpkinhead: Part 2
"Pumpkinhead: Part 2" is a fanfiction episode of The Haunting Hour by LDEJRuff, serving as a sequel to the Halloween-themed episode "Pumpkinhead". Plot (Opening credits) The episode begins where "Pumpkinhead" left off. Allie, who has just been turned into a Pumpkinheaded monster, looks at Dave in what used to be her car... One year has passed, and now five kids are missing during the past two Halloweens, at least, that's what everybody at Dave's school thinks. Like Scott last year, Dave wants to go trick-or-treating, but the school still has their Trick-or-Treating inside the school cafeteria policy. (Commercial break) Dave talks his mother, who is now a mother of two, since she gave birth to Dave's little sister, into going to Farmer Palmer's patch, despite the warning the owner gave last year. However, when they get there, they notice that the pumpkin patch is now owned by Farmer Palmer's niece, Stacey Palmer. Stacey says that she would be glad to give the family a pumpkin to carve. However, when the family is carving, Dave notices an eyeball in the pumpkin, and the mother suggests he throw it away, saying that it's yucky now. Unknown to Dave, he was being watched... After a disappointing Halloween, Dave wants to redeem the day by going back to the patch. But his mother thinks otherwise, saying that they are going to the store to buy a fresh pumpkin. But as Dave was preparing, he gets gagged and kidnapped by a Pumpkinhead... (Commercial break) Dave comes to, and discovers that he is at the patch. He wanders around, and discovers that he is not alone. Farmer Palmer is behind him, saying that he didn't learn his lesson, and that it's time to punish Dave, like he did Scott and Allie last year. Luckily for Dave, his mother has arrived, and Stacey is surprised to see her uncle. Dave informs Farmer Palmer that he's in trouble now. Farmer Palmer tells Dave to shut up, saying that he turned Scott and Allie into pumpkins last year, and now he's going to do the same to him. Stacey berates her uncle, saying he's crazy. Palmer tells her to shut up, threatening to turn her into a pumpkin as well. Dave backs away, unknowingly backing into an axe, which chops off Palmer's rooted hand. Screaming in pain, Farmer Palmer holds his wrist and asks Dave what he's done. Just then, the Pumpkinheads that once were Allie and Scott disappear, as do the others that Farmer Palmer turned to Pumpkinheads. Dave, his mother, and Stacy quickly leave the farm while it completely implodes. All that's left is a pumpkinheaded scarecrow. The patch that contained the heads of the children that Farmer Palmer decapitated and turned into pumkins is emptied. Then, all of a sudden, mysterious children come out of the patch, and both Allie and Scott have returned to life. However, Farmer Palmer is nowhere to be found, and it is assumed that he perished inside the farm. Stacey states that she's getting another job while Dave and his mother hug both Allie and Scott, happy to be reunited. With Halloween over, things are back to normal. However, the following morning, the scarecrow in the pumpkin patch is revealed to have its head light up while the sound of Farmer Palmer's laughter is heard, revealing that he somehow survived as the scarecrow. The next day, Farmer Palmer has been arrested with charge of kidnapping and murder, and Dave is happy that it's finally over and that the pumpkin heads are gone. The episode ends with the scarecrow saying Happy Halloween. (End credits) (Rock n' Roll version of Fur Elise plays during the credits.) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sequels Category:The Haunting Hour Category:Episode Guide